Dark Warriors Emerge
by Aniya Katarie
Summary: This is the next part to Anubis Reborn. This picks up with Chapter 14. Chapter 15 & 16 are now added :)
1. Default Chapter

Dark Warlords Emerge  
Part 14-New Powers Awakened  
By Aya 

* * *

Evil shall rule one's heart for only a little while. When the evil is dead, the heart is free. If evil lives, the heart is not pure and free but polluted and trapped. Two souls are locked in a battle for their freedom. Neither know the outcome of this captivity.

* * *

The spirits in the dark realm were gathering in the throne room. Sujukona watched as they flew around getting into their place. Aya appeared from the middle of them all. Her eyes were red and look like the eyes of a dragon. Halo appeared next to Sujukona and watched on.

{Starfire, show me the powers your clan's heritage bestowed upon you.}

Aya nodded her head and closed her eyes. A red aura appeared around her and began to circle. As the aura got darker, Aya, began to change form. Her skin turn into red scales, her hair grew longer and turned a wildfire red. A pair of wings and a long skinny red tail appeared. When the aura disappeared all that was left where Aya once stood was a red dragon around seven feet tall.

{So this girl is the one who becomes Flare Dragon. Now it is a matter of finding the boy that becomes Golden Dragon and holds the Twin Dragon armor.}

* * *

As JayC spoke with the Ronins, a sensation rushed through him.

(quotes are JayC thinking)

'No…he didn't already figure it out! This is not good. So a battle of great power has finally begun. I know these Ronins are not ready for this battle coming. Intense training shall begin.' 

JayC looked up at the Ronins.

JayC: We must train. The powers with in Aya have been awakened. None of you are ready for the battle ahead and we do not know how strong Aya is in this new form or how dangerous she shall be.

Rowen: Awakened? Now? Well we have no choice but to start training like JayC says.

Kento: Lets eat first! Can't train on an empty stomach.

Everyone except Kento: *anime sweat drop*

Kento: What? A growing boy needs to eat to keep growing. And plus I'm hungry.

Cye: When are you not hungry Kento? And if you keep eating like you are you are going to be growing around not up. *laughs* Common everyone, lets eat and then train.

Kento: *glares at Cye and then smiles at the thought of eating* Yes!

From the stairs, Mia and Anubis walked down talking to each other. As they reached the lower floor, Mia, looked up and smiled at the Ronins.

Mia: Good morning everyone. I am going to go start breakfast knowing Kento is probably starving.

Mia and Anubis then caught sight of JayC.

Anubis: Who are you?

JayC: *thinking: here we go again….* My name is JayC Beoluve. I am a good childhood friend of Aya. And you are?

Anubis: My name is Anubis. I am from the clan of the Ancients. This lady next to me is Mia Koji. She is a friend of the Ronins.

Mia: Nice to meet you JayC.

JayC: Like wise Mia.

Anubis: Mia you go ahead and prepare breakfast while I stay here and speak with out new guest and the Ronins.

Mia nodded her head and headed toward the kitchen. Cye excused his self and went to help her knowing Kento's appetite.

Anubis: Now maybe you can tell me what that surge out evil energy I felt was.

JayC: Sujukona has accessed Aya's Dragon Clan powers. These powers give her the ability to change into a dragon of sort. This also makes her stronger.

Anubis: This doesn't sound good at all. Are you able to…

JayC: Transform. Yes. But I am able to control these powers within me.

The day was fully brightened by the rays of the morning sun. Mia called out to everyone it was time to eat. As they all gathered around the table and sat down, the discussion continued.

* * *

Zio and the other Dark Warlords watch as Aya stood in her dragon clan form.

{Aya. I want you to go to Earth Realm and attack the town of Toyama. This shall draw those Ronins out. That is where my Dark Warlords and Halo shall come into play. As Aya destroys the town and the people, you will destroy those Ronins and get me their armors.}

From the shadows the Dark Warlords emerged. They bowed in respect.

Zio: They shall not win this battle. I have a plan for the Ronins destruction.

{Very well. Explain Zio.}

Zio: Yes my lord. As the other Warlords took their turns watching Starfire and Halo,  these past few days I have, with the help of the Dark Realm spirits, created a very powerful and special armor. This armor is able to control the mind of the bearer. I found someone from out home realm. Their name is Dakar. He has trained with the armor.

{Where is he?}

A black mist appears next to Zio. From it in pure black clothing, a dark figure appears.

Dakar: I am here to serve you my lord.

Dakar bows respectively.

{Ah Dakar. Zio chose wisely. I give you my permission to use this armor Dakar. Continue with you discussion Zio.}

Zio: Yes my lord.


	2. Chapter 15 Dark Realm

Dark Warlords Emerge  
  
Part 15-Dark Realm  
  
By Aya  
  
-Darkness appears through the lands as the warriors of good become warriors of evil. New powers emerge and thoughts of past are no more.-  
  
From the TV a news report was going on.  
  
News Reporter: Today temperatures will reach into the middle 70's to low 80's...*whispering heard in background* Huh? Are you serious? You gotta be kidding me! This just in. Downtown Toyama is being attacked by a dragon like creature. The police cannot contain the beast. We will have live coverage.   
  
From the roof of a building Flare Dragon jumped down and attacked civilians. In a matter of seconds after landing, ten people were already a bloody mess on the sidewalks. More and more people were dieing by the second and more deaths were to happen. In the shadow of the alleys, each Dark Warlord and Halo stood, watching and waiting. Waiting for the remaining Ronin Warriors to come. Time of battle was about to begin and the Ronin Warriors will not know what will happen to them.  
  
As Flare Dragon continued their attack, a news reporter helicopter flew above everything. Upon the TVs of many, they could see the beast that was downtown attacking.  
  
Reporter: We are live downtown where the attack by a strange beast had begun. Below us you can see that the creature looks to be some sort of dragon. *focus back on reporter*  
  
Flare Dragon stopped their attack and looked up. They watch for a little bit before attacking.  
  
Reporter: We will now focus back on the.OH NO!!!! It's attacking us!! Ah!!!!!!  
  
Upon the TV before the camera went out a loud scream was heard and then the helicopter exploding killing all inside. Flare Dragon landed on a building after her attack and looked down at the blood filled empty streets.   
  
Horror was upon everyone's faces as the TV went blank. The last thing they all saw was a fire and then the screen was fuzzy. At that point the news came back and tried to explain they were having difficulties.  
  
JayC: Its already too late. We must get downtown and stop her before anymore-innocent people are killed.  
  
Ryo: I know where that report was coming from.  
  
Sage: Yes. I recognized the place too. Lets get down there now!!   
  
~30 minutes later~   
  
Cye: Where is the dragon? You can tell they were here.  
  
JayC: Aya is here. I can sense her.  
  
Flame: We have to be careful. We have no idea what she is capable in this form and state of mind. She will kill anyone just to complete the task at hand.  
  
Kento: Meaning she won't know who we are.  
  
JayC: Exactly. She will kill us all because we are trying to prevent her from completing the assignment that was given to her. All she cares about now is what Sujukona has brainwashed her to think.  
  
Flare Dragon: I would not say that JayC. I remember you quite well and I do the rest of you as well. You will pay for the treachery you have caused.  
  
JayC: You have no idea as to what you are doing. You have been brainwashed by Sujukona once again! Look at all the people you have killed just to do his bidding!  
  
Flare Dragon: You will die for the remarks you make against my Lord. He is wise. You will be coming with me and the rest of you shall die!  
  
Ryo: Aya listen to us. JayC is right. This so called Lord is causing you to do things against your honor and what you stand for. This is not the Aya we all know and love.  
  
Rowen: The Aya we know would not be doing this or killing anyone. She is too kind at heart to do this.  
  
Cye: My friends, your friends, are correct. We tell you the truth. We would tell you no lies. Look inside. You know we are telling the truth. Are you truly sure this is what you want to do? Kill everyone?  
  
Kento: Stop this Aya. You can stop what you are doing now!  
  
Flare Dragon: I know my mission.  
  
Flame: You think you know your mission. You have lost all sight in that the day Sujukona brainwashed you again.  
  
Flare Dragon: Shut up all of you!  
  
Zio: You will not win this battle Ronin Warriors. The power inside her is greater than any of you will ever be able to deal with.  
  
Halo: Now you can either die or join our Lord, Sujukona.  
  
Mia: *thinking* NO Sage! Not you too! *tears start down her face*  
  
Ryo: We will not go down without a battle!  
  
Rowen: Sage my friend. This is not the real you. You have been brainwashed as well!!  
  
Sage: I don't think so. I enjoy this side of the battle. Prepare yourselves!!  
  
Time of a new battle had come upon the Ronin Warriors. One battle of the trust and truth of friendship and one against the evil within. 


	3. Chapter 16 Dark Shadows

Dark Warlords Emerge  
  
Part 16-Dark Shadows  
  
By Aya  
  
-Time of hope and trust falls to the hands of evil. Friendship is held high as the battle begins to show the truth of the light. Honor is held within some and destruction in others. A battle is beginning that might be the end for one or for none.-   
  
Darkness falls upon the city of Toyama as the battle begins to uncover. Good versus Evil had started once again. Time of friendship and honor is upon the mighty warriors. Love within the hearts must be watched. Hearts shall be broken as a death may occur on either side of the battle. Flare Dragon attacks the city as the Dark Warlords and Halo block the path of the Ronin Warriors and JayC.  
  
Zio: Now we shall battle this out until you are dead. Flare Dragon will be done with her task when we finish with you. Now meet you fate pesky boys.  
  
JayC: You will never learn when to keep your mouth shut when you know you will lose Zio.  
  
Dakar: With my help they shall not lose but win for our lord.  
  
JayC: Dakar. I should of known you would show your ugly face here sooner or later.  
  
Dakar: That comment could cause your death boy. Yes my lord wishes me to help them destroy the Ronin Warriors but with you here it will be an added bonus to kill you off for good.  
  
Zio: No Dakar. You know the orders. He is to be alive when brought to our Lord.  
  
Dakar: Yes Zio. You are lucky boy. You shall live to meet my master and then perish for good.  
  
JayC: Who says I will be going with you anyway. Armor of the Twin Dragon!  
  
As JayC concentrates, his armor of the Twin Dragon appears upon him over his black karate gi and black cape. In his hands, the Dragon Stasis Swords appear.  
  
JayC: This is going to be one battle that I will walk away from alive. Now lets do this!!  
  
He then runs straight for Dakar and they clash weapons and begin their long fight. Following JayC's attack, the Ronin Warriors, attack the Dark Warlords and Halo. In this battle, though, each Ronin was careful not to strike Halo to the point of killing him. He was their friend and they would protect him from anything even though he was on the side of evil. The battle continued on but in the center of the town of Toyama, Flare Dragon, continued her attacks upon the people and the town. No one could stop her. Many people were being severely injured by her attacks or killed.  
  
From the Dark Realm, Sujukona, watch as his minions were battling and destroying.  
  
{Flare Dragon is doing well under my command. Now I need to get Golden Dragon under it as well. But first time to even the odds into my favor.}  
  
Sujukona raised his hand and into the portal toward one of the unexpecting warriors he tapped into their mind.  
  
{You shall not help these people anymore. They do not care for you. They rather see you beaten by these warriors. Join the Dark Warriors and Halo, and they will help you. Halo has joined under free will and knows the truth. Attack the other Ronins and help my warriors. You will be highly rewarded if you do not fail me.}  
  
The eyes of one of the Ronin Warriors flashed their color. Blue. Raising his weapon up, Rowen fired an arrow toward each of the Ronin Warriors instead of attacking the Dark Warriors.  
  
Kento: Hey Ro what are you doing?  
  
Rowen: What I should have done at the beginning of this battle. Help destroy all of you!!  
  
Cye: Ro why?  
  
Rowen: You are not my friends. Sage was right for joining Sujukona. I have now joined as well and will help destroy all of you!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~Downtown Toyama~  
  
Flare Dragon stops her attacks and looks at all the blood everywhere and the scared people. A teeth filled grin appeared upon her face.  
  
Flare Dragon: These humans are so pathetic. They think they can destroy one that comes from the dragon clan. HA! Try as the might, will destroy them before they get a chance to destroy me! *laughs*  
  
{Flare Dragon.}  
  
Flare Dragon: {Yes my lord.}  
  
{Go join Halo, Strata and the Dark Warlords. They will need some help. But I want you to help Dakar bring JayC back here.}  
  
Flare Dragon: {As you wish my lord.}  
  
Flare Dragon opens her wings out and takes flight toward the battle that is taking place.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dakar and JayC's battle had continued on even though the one with the Ronins and Warlords had stop temporarily. Each sent attacks at each other as the other would block and attack back. From above Flare Dragon swooped down and knocked JayC into a building and then lands.  
  
Flare Dragon: Lord Sujukona ordered me to help you capture and bring JayC to him.  
  
Dakar: Very well but don't get into my way little girl.  
  
Flare Dragon: *eyes flare red* Never call me that if you wish to live.  
  
From the building a golden aura appeared and from the hole JayC walked out but in a dragon form. Golden Dragon.  
  
Golden Dragon: Time to even the odds. Prepare yourselves!! This is one battle I shall win today!!  
  
Flare Dragon: We shall see oh young Prince.  
  
In Dakar's mind he hears his lord order him elsewhere.  
  
Dakar: My job is elsewhere. Flare Dragon he is yours to contend with.  
  
Flare Dragon: Good.  
  
As Dakar flies of Golden Dragon takes this to his advantage, as Flare Dragon wasn't paying attention. He takes off running and collides into her.  
  
Golden Dragon: I don't want to hurt you Aya. We are friends and clan members.  
  
Flare Dragon: Stop talking and fight me. You will not be hurting me anytime soon. I have the power to destroy you but I will not. I will be taking you to see your new lord this day. *grins* We are not friends and never will be on little Prince. When I defeat you and return to my lord I will be rewarded rather well.  
  
Golden Dragon: To do that you must defeat me first.  
  
As the two dragons locked in battle, their auras surrounded them. Red fire aura was around Aya and a golden aura was around JayC.  
  
The battle in tensed as the two continued their attacks at each other. A battle of friendship and loyalty to their clan was upon their shoulders. The honor within was being challenged. Time was of the essence and nothing would stop the battle-taking place. 


End file.
